RWBY SLVR Journey: Spiritual Guidence
by persona3girl2
Summary: After several months since passed, Vincent tries to reconcile with his childhood friend, Yang, but refuse as she believes that would be at waste and meaningless due to the fall of Beacon, the deaths of her friends, and her partner Blake. Can Vincent help mend her heart and resolve?


**RWBY SLVR Journey:** **Spiritual Guidance**

 **Chapter 1: Guilt**

 _Four years ago after watching the Vytal Festival Tournament with her sister, Yang decides to have a video chat with his old friend, Vincent._

" _Yang?!" Vincent looked surprised._

" _Hey Vincent! I saw your match today, you were amazing out there." She greeted him._

" _Aww thanks. If you keep saying such nice things to me, you're going to making me blush even further. It's almost embarrassing." He blushed._

" _Don't push it. It was just a compliment." Yang annoyed._

" _I know that." He chuckled._

" _Hey, don't laugh."_

 _As both Yang and Vincent has good chat, Ruby interrupted their conversation._

" _Hi Vincent!" Ruby greeted him through via scroll._

" _Ruby!" Yang yelled._

" _No, it's fine, Yang. Ruby! It's good to see you. Wow! you grown a bit." Vincent seems surprised._

" _It was only about a month since we last saw each other. You sure have an awesome team you're in! I'm so jealous. Do you get along with them?!" She says, cheerfully._

" _Yes, they were very nice to me and we have excellent teamwork during missions and training. Although the one I'm current partner with, Renji Hanamura. He sometimes says weird and kind of emo due to not being used to talk to any humans like us. He's still alright though, he can be very protective at times as well. Thinking him as our big brother to the team." He explains to Ruby._

" _That cool! What race is he?" Ruby asked._

" _Well. He never mentions this, but I think he might be a faunus." He replied._

" _What about the rest of your team? First, tell me about that guy who looks exactly like me. What was he like?"_

" _Well… Leon is a mature, stoic, and a nice person. Although I did find that strange that he looks like you. I tried to ask him if he knows you, but he said it's a secret. He's such a mysterious person."_

 _"And what about that-" Before Ruby mention the last member, Yang interrupted her'_

 _"Say Ruby, is it your turn to walk Zwei today? I'm sure he wants you to play with you as well." Yang talks to her in a sweet, and gentle tone._

 _"Oh my gosh! I forgot about it!" Ruby sounds surprised._

 _"Thanks for reminding me, Yang. Vincent it was nice talking to you!"_

 _"You too, little Rose."_

 _Ruby quickly left the room._

 _"Such a sweet kid right, Yang?"_

 _Yang expression has become serious as she doesn't want her sister to see her like this. She slightly the scroll tightly and yet her hands tremble._

 _"Vincent.. Do you know the leader of your team?" Yang asked._

 _"His name is Silver Adoff. We been friends since childhood and he's a very friendly guy when you get to know him." As Vincent continue to explain some details to her, Yang coldly interrupted him._

 _"Does he..ever tell you that he used be in a family and left without a word for unknown reasons."_

 _"Wait! How do you know that?_

 _"Because he was... *sign* it's hard to explain, but you possibly won't believe me if I tell you." she signed._

 _"Don't worry. I will." He smirked._

 _"Fine.. It all started four years in an early winter where me, Ruby and my step mom playing in the snow. Ruby wanted to make a snow bunnies for us. I decide to stay by she side so she won't get forest. After we get to the forest, we split up to gather more materials and it was a lot easy and faster to get. That was when I met him in my sister's arms badly injured. For some reason, I felt a bad vibe toward him and I think that he shouldn't be trusted."_

 _"Why would you say said?" Vincent looked confused._

 _"I don't know.. I think I was being a bit overprotective towards her."_

 _"What happens next?" He asked._

 _Yang continues. "Well after we finished treat his wounds. Ruby wanted to keep as pet, but Dad was against it because somehow he reminds him of someone he once knew. He never wants to about it and says it's personal. However, me and my step mother sided with Ruby of keeping him as pet. My guess that if Dad got rid of him, Ruby would be crying her eyes out if she didn't get what she wanted. Dad changes his mind and let him keep him since he couldn't stay mad at her beautiful and cute innocent eyes."_

 _"That's sweet of him." He chucked._

 _"Ruby was so happy about it. She decided on a name for him which was Silver. Although she name him before she ask Dad to keep him. Before you asked about it, she named him the color of his fur. I was thinking of naming him Ein." Yang pouted._

 _"I see.."_

 _"For the past months were very nice.. but during Valentine Day.. things gets very sad.." Yang depressed._

 _"What do you mean?" Vincent confused._

 _"Well... Late of last night.. he ran off and Ruby went out looking him all alone without telling us. I woke up and notices she wasn't in our room and she took my jacket. My guess was that she was in a rush and didn't have time to search for hers. Details of sides, I woke my parents and we spend all night looking for her and Silver. After an hour has passed, we managed to found Ruby, but no sight of him. Ruby looked like she was holding her emotions together as she doesn't want to show it." She explained._

 _She clutched her shirt tights in frustration. "I felt betrayed after everything we been through together as a family.. he abandon us and made Ruby cried. I will never forgive him!"_

 _"Is that all?"_

 _"Not yet. My second encounter with him was after he defeated an Ursa. I assumed that he saved us and I think I organized in human form. I realized that Silver I remembered was actually an Faunus. I don't think I ever seen that type of semblance before. I tried to call him out, but he ignored me and left. I'm not even sure if he has good or bad reason why he save us in the first place..." Yang began to cried._

 _"Yang..." He worried toward her._

* * *

In the present.

"Vincent.. I thought. What happen to you?!" Yang demanded.

"Well... I was attacked by member of White Fang."

"YOU WERE ATTACK BY THE WHITE FANG?! What is Adam Taurus who did this to you?!" Yang look shocked.

"No.. It was someone different. He look similar to Renji, but he's strong. I was even defeated by him. After that.. everything was a hazed.. I can't remember what happened next." He bit his lips in frustrated.

Yang looked worried.

"Never mind about me.. What about you... your right arm.. You mention Adam.. Is he the one who.."

"Yes.. He did this.. It's because I was blinded by rage after I saw Blake get stab by him. I end up losing a piece of me. as the result." She depressingly explained.

"I noticed Ruby not here when I first arrive here.. Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"She's currently traveling to Mistral with the remaining members of JNPR. My guess.. She doesn't want Haven to ended up the same fate as Beacon..."

"Beacon? Did something happen... Oh no.. we were too late then.. That's horrible." He says, depressed.

"That's not the worst of it. The tower to Beacon has been completely destroyed and communicate across Remnant has been cut completely with no way of contacting from the outside world. The school has been invested with Grimms. because that unknown dragon Grimm attracting it even though it's frozen." She explains.

'Frozen?! Don't tell me that.. Ruby really is one of the Silver-Eyed Warriors just like Leon. Maybe it's best to keep this from Yang just a little longer and Ruby's related to one of my teammate a secret until the time is right. She not ready to knwo the truth yet until she recover from her depression. I would make this situation worst.' he says in his thoughts.

"You mention the remaining member of JNPR.. Did something happen to your other friend, Pyrrha."

"She's dead. She was killed by who we thought she was our friend.. Cinder Fall. Ruby saw the whole thing and Qrow too. Not just her.. Penny too." Yang began to shed tears in both of her sorrowful eyes.

"No.." Vincent in deep shocked. He knew Yang's close friend, Penny. Although, he only knew her a few months before his graduation. He at times attempt to start conversation and to make her smile, but he succeed slightly as she given him a kind smile. He also knew that Penny was a machine in which General Ironwood have to keep this a secret from the public eye.

"What about her killer, is she dead?" He asked.

"No one knows.. she disappeared after the Fall of Beacon. I think her followers as well." Yang replied.

Despite of the horrible truths that he didn't know after he lost conscious, Vincent attempt to change the subject and begin to ask her about her remaining comrades. "What happen to Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss's father came for her and take her back to Altas, where he think is safety." She sounds depressed.

"...And what about Blake?"

"She ran off." Yang clutched her fists. "One of my friends saw her go. Even though I attempt to save her from her former comrade of the White Fang, and this is now she repaid me!" She yelled.

"Yang.. You can't mean that.." Vincent sadden.

"Yes I do! This is like my biological mother all over again! Running away without a word. I secretly don't want to believe this, but it's true."

"That's what you want to believe. She might have a good reason why she did. Don't forget.."

"No it doesn't! Sometimes bad things happen." say Yang in sad tone.

Vincent attempt to comforted the depressed childhood friend, but she suddenly spoken up to him.

"Do you have any idea how worry I was. I didn't know what happen you and your teammate only said that you were out of commission due to a serious injuries. They even won't let me see you because you were already sent back to Altas."

Vincent remain silent.

"If you were tried to cheer up after the past several has months passed or got nothing to say, then leave. I really need some time to think about my future with my right arm gone and part of my weapon.. I don't know what I want to do next." say Yang, depressed.

"I can't leave. Not the state you're currently in. Look. I don't know what's going on, but it's my turn to help you." say Vincent in a serious tone.

"Vincent.. what are you..?" Yang confused.

"Yang, you always help me before I moved to Altas. You tried to protect me from an Ursa when we were little, you protect me from a group of school bullies because I was raised by faunus parents and you were the only one who accept me, you trained me with all your mighty so I can protect the people I cherish and myself against Grimms. You are the only who encourage for me to move on over my biological parent and aunt 's death I never get a chance to meet. I want to be the one to get back on your feet and find some way to overcome it." Vincent explained.

Vincent gave her a hopeful look. Yang can tell that he's not lying since she know him for a long time. She want to believe his words, but she wants some time to think about it.

"Vincent.. I never realized how you really feel about me. I'm a bit... flattered. I really need some time to think about it. I really need to do my chores now."

"Yang.." Vincent worried.

"Give me about a week. I will tell you my decision. Please.. I just want to be alone for awhile."

'Yang.. has the fall of Beacon, losing your right arm, and your partner ran without a word take a heavy toll on you?' he says in his thoughts.

Vincent sadden.


End file.
